Tablet computers, together with similar devices such as smartphones, phablets, game consoles, are increasing in popularity due to their versatility and portability. However, despite the ease with which such touch-screen devices may be operated in certain circumstances, there are situations in which a conventional desktop computer and/or laptop computer are preferred. For example, when tactile feedback necessary for touch-typing is required, where data input without obscuring the screen is desired, or where other functionality is required that goes beyond the physical features of the tablet. In such circumstances, particularly where a user is in a remote environment, a user will often carry with them a laptop computer in addition to a tablet, or may carry various peripheral devices, which may be cumbersome and/or poorly organised.
For example, these devices have a limited operational period on a single charge of their battery, and thus recharging is required at frequent intervals. This is often achieved by connecting the mobile computer device to a supply of mains electricity; however, various power packs are also available on the market for storing relatively large quantities of energy.
These power packs may be connected to a mobile computer device to recharge them after their internal battery power is depleted, or may be used to maintain a mobile computer device's battery at a predetermined level. The power pack, instead of the mobile computer device, may be charged by connecting it to mains electricity, and the mobile device may be charged from the power pack.